jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
1904 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1894 1895 1896 1897 1898 1899 1900 1901 1902 1903 1905 1906 1907 1908 1909 1910 1911 1912 1913 1914 ---- - A-32= 1. (1904) - Die Sirenen der mediterranen Tertiarbildungen Osterreichs. Abh. Geol. Reichsanst. Wien, 19(2): vi + 223, 1903: 72 ---- 2. (1904) - Uber das Aussterben der Arten. C.R. Congr. Geol. Internatl, (Vienna) 9: 739-748. ---- 3. (1904) - Ueber einen Fund von Sivatherium giganteum bei Adrianopel. Sitz.-Ber. Akad. Wiss. Vienna, CXIII 629-651, 3 figs., pl. ---- 4. (1904) - Wirbeltierfährten aus dem Flysch der Ostalpen. Verh. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, 1904 340. ---- 5. Adloff, P. (1904) - Über das Gebiss im Lichte der Entwickelungslehre. Schrift. phys. ökonom. Ges. Köngsb., Sitz.-Ber., 54-55. ---- 6. Adloff, P. (1904) - Ueber den Zahnwechsel von Cavia cobaya. Anat. Anz., XXV 141-147, 2 text-figs. ---- 7. Alexander, G. (1904) - Entwicklung und Bau des inneren Gehörorganes von Echidna aculeata. Semons Zool. Forschungsr., III 3-118, pls. i-xxiii, 24 text-figs. ---- 8. Allen, J.A. (1904) - A fossil porcupine from Arizona. Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XX 383-384. ---- 9. Allen, J.A. (1904) - The external ear-bone in rodents. Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XX 135-138, 2 figs. ---- 10. Alsberg, Moritz (1904) - Die ältesten Spuren des Menschen in Australien. Globus, LXXXV 108-112, fig. ---- 11. (1904) - Nuevas especies de mamíferos cretáceos y terciarios de la República Argentina. ''- Anales de la Sociedad Científica Argentina'', 56:193-208. ''- Anales de la Sociedad Científica Argentina'', 57:327-341. ''- Anales de la Sociedad Científica Argentina'', 58:35-41. ''- Anales de la Sociedad Científica Argentina'', 58:56-71. ''- Anales de la Sociedad Científica Argentina'', 58:182-192. ''- Anales de la Sociedad Científica Argentina'', 58:225-291. ---- 12. (1904) - Paleontología Argentina. Publicación Universidad de La Plata, 2:1-79. ---- 13. (1904) - Recherches de morphologie phylogénétique sur les molaires supérieures des ongulés. Anales del Museo Nacional de Buenos Aires, serie III, 3:1-541. ---- 14. Anderson, Richard John (1904) - The premaxilla in Primates. C. R. Congr. internat. Med., XIV, Madrid 147-154, 29 text-figs. ---- 15. Andreae, Achilles (1904) - Abstract of F. A. Lucas: A new fossil cyprinoid, Leuciscus turneri, from the Miocene of Nevada. Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1904. ---- 16. Andreae, Achilles (1904) - Review of F. B. Loomis: Die Anatomie und die Verwandtschaft der Ganoid- und Knochenfische aus der Kreideformation von Kansas, U. S. A. Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1904 Ref. ---- 17. Andreae, Achilles (1904) - Dritter Beitrag zur Binnenconchylienfauna des Miocäns von Oppeln in Schlesien. Mitt. Roemer Mus. Hildesheim, XX 1-22, 15 figs. ---- 18. Andrews, Charles William (1904) - Further notes on the mammals of the Eocene of Egypt. Geol. Mag., I (5) 109-115, 2 figs; 157-162, pl. VI; 211-215. ---- 19. Andrews, Charles William (1904) - Note on the Barypoda, a new order of ungulate mammals. Geol. Mag., Geol. Mag. I (5) 481-482. ---- 20. Andrews, Charles William (1904) - Note on the gigantic land tortoise (Testudo ammon, Andrews), from the Upper Eocene of Egypt. Geol. Mag., I (5) 528-530, pl. XVII, fig. 1. ---- 21. Andrews, Charles William (1904) - On the pelvis and limbs of Mullerornis betsilei M.-Edw. and Grand.; with a note on the occurrence of a ratite bird in the Upper Eocene beds of the Fayum, Egypt. Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1904 (1) 163-172, pl. V. ---- 22. Andrews, Charles William (1904) - The history of the elephant in Egypt. Trans. Eallng nat. Hist. micr. Soc., 1903-04, 3-5. ---- 23. Anonymous (1904) - Discovery of the sea serpent: conclusive proof of its existence. Science Siftings, XXVI 135-136, fig. ---- 24. Anonymous (1904) - Eine Rekonstruktion des prähistorischen Menschen. Umschau, VIII 492-493, fig. ---- 25. Anonymous (1904) - Living prehistoric monsters in Patagonia. Science Siftings, XXV 263-264, fig. ---- 26. Anonymous (1904) - Mammoth and Bos primigenius excavated. Niederlausitz. Mitt., VIII 199-200. ---- 27. Anonymous (1904) - Man's evolution - a remarkable retrospect. Science Siftings, XXVI 316-317, figs. 1-4. ---- 28. Anonymous (1904) - Mastodon at Belvidere, N. Y. Amer. Geologist, XXXIII 60. ' ---- '''29. Anonymous (1904) - Model of the four-toed horse. ''Amer. Mus. Jour., IV 40-41. ---- 30. Anonymous (1904) - Old record of mammoth at Walton-on-Naze. Essex Naturalist, XIII 295-296. ---- 31. Anonymous (1904) - Sandia Man. Time, 35 ,19, 67, illustr. ---- 32. Ardu-Onnis, E. (1904) - Restes humains préhistoriques de la grotte de San Bartolomeo, près Grimaldi. Contribution à l'anthropologie de la Sardaigne. Anthrop., (Paris) XV 313-331, figs. 1-11, 3 tabs. ---- - B-82= 1. Babák, Edward (1904) - Doklady pro theorii nýojuvou z palaeontologie. Píroda, (Brno) II 241-247, 5 figs. ---- 2. Bardeleben, K. (1904) - Skelet ausser Kopf (einschliesslich Gelenke und Gelenkmechanik). Literatur 1903. Anat. Hefte, Ergebn., XIII 95-114. ---- 3. Bardon, L. & Bouyssonie, A. (1904) - Monographie de la grotte de Noailles (Corrèze). Rev. Anthropol., XIV 283-294, figs. 72-79. ---- 4. Baron, R. & Mouneyres, L. (1904) - Rapport sur une tournée géologique effectuée dans l'ouest et le nord-ouest de Madagascar. Colonie de Madagascar et dépendances; Bulletin économique, Antananarivo, 1904 1-20. ---- 5. Barrois, Charles (1904) - Découverte de débris de Pterygotus á Liévin. Ann. Soc. géol. Nord, XXXIII 284. ---- 6. Barrois, Charles (1904) - Notice nécrologique sur K.A. von Zittel. Bull. Soc. géol. France, IV (4) 488-493. ---- 7. Bärthold (1904) - Artunterschiede am Säugetierschädel. Zeitschr. Naturw., LXXVI 365-368. ---- 8. Bate, Dorothea M.A. (1904) - Further note on the remains of Elephas cypriotes from a cave-deposit in Cyprus. Philos. Trans. Roy. Soc. London, CXCVII (B) 347-360, figs. 1-3, pls. XXI, XXII. ---- 9. Bean, Barton A. (1904) - Notes on an adult goblin shark (Mitsukurina owstoni) of Japan. Proc. U. S. Nat. Mus., XXVIII 815-818, 2 text-figs. ---- 10. Beasley, Henry Charles (1904) - Report on footprints from the Trias Part I. 219-230, pls. IV-VIII In: J. Lomas, Investigation of the fauna and flora of the Trias of the British Isles. - Report of the committee. Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., Southport LXXIII 219-230, pls. IV-VIII (1903). . ---- 11. Beddard, Frank Evers (1904) - "Abdominal ribs" in Lacertilia. Nature, LXX 6. ---- 12. Beddard, Frank Evers (1904) - A note upon the tongue and windpipe of the American vultures, with remarks on the interrelations of the genera Sarcorhamphus, Gypagus, and Cathartes. Proc. Zool. Soc. Lond., 1903 386-392, 4 text-figs. ---- 13. Beddard, Frank Evers (1904) - Preliminary note on certain points in the anatomy of Eryx and other Boidae, partly indicative of their basal position among the Ophidia. Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist., 7 233-236. ---- 14. Behlen, H. (1904) - Glacialgeschrammte Steine in den Mosbacher Sanden. Jahrb. nassau. Ver. Naturk., LVII 171-192. ---- 15. Berdrow, Herm (1904) - Die Ahnentafel des Menschengeschlechts. Illus. Jahrb. Naturk., II 284-290, fig. ---- 16. Berdrow, Herm (1904) - Neue Funde aus der älteren Steinzeit. Illus. Jahrb. Naturk., II 290-296, 4 figs. ---- 17. Berg, Lev Semenovich (1904) - Zamietka o verkhne-mielovykh otlozheniiakh na beregakh Aral'skago moria. (Predvapitel'noe soobshchenïe). Bull. Soc. Natural. Moscou, XVII (2) protokol, 8-16 (1903). ---- 18. Berg, Lev Semenovich (1904) - Zur Systematik der Acipenseriden. Zool. Anz., XXVII 665-667. ---- 19. Bertrand, Charles-Eugène (1904) - Les coprolithes de Bernissart. Première partie: Les coprolithes qui out été attribués aux iguanodons. Bull. Soc. belge Geol., XVIII Proc. Verb., 121-122. ---- 20. Bestel, Ferdinand (1904) - Excursion du 29 juin 1904 à Baâlons et sur les Crétes de Poix. Compte rendu géologique. Bull. Soc. Hist. nat. Ardennes, XI 72-78. ---- ---- 21. Bigot, Alexandre & Brasil, L. (1904) - Contributions à l'étude de la faune jurassique de Normandie. III. Description de la faune des sables jurassiques supérieurs du Calvados. I. Vertébrés, céphalopodes et gastropodes. Mém. Soc. linn. Normandie, V (2) 85-108, pl. IV (1902-21). ---- 22. Blanckenhorn, Max (1904) - Oberpliocän mit Mastodon arvernensis auf Blatt Ostheim vor der Rhön. Jahrb. preuss. geol. Landesanst., XXII 364-371, pl. VIII (1901). ---- 23. Blasius, Wilhelm (1904) - Fort setzung der Ausgrabungen in den neuen Theilen der Baumannshöhle bei Rübeland am Harze im Jahre 1901. Jahresber. Ver. Naturwiss. Braunschweig, XIII 72-74, (1901-03). ---- 24. Blatschke, Friedrich (1904) - Über die tiergeographische Bedeutung eines antarktischen Kontinents. Verh. zool.-bot. Ges. Wien, LIV 144-155. ---- 25. Blendinger, W. (1904) - Das Cribrum der Säugetiere. Morphol. Jahrb., XXXII 452-478, pls. xi, xii, 6 text-figs. ---- 26. Blondel, Abel (1904) - Elephas primigenius and Cervus near Rouen, France. Bull. Soc. Amis Sci. nat. Rouen, XXXIX 191. ---- 27. Böckh, Johann (1904) - Directions-Bericht. Jahresber. ungar. Geol. Anst., 1902 5-44. ---- 28. Bode, Arnold (1904) - Orthoptera und Neuroptera aus dem Oberen Lias von Braunschweig. Jahrb. preuss. geol. Landesanst., XXV 218-245, pls. VI-VII. ---- 29. Boenninghaus, Georg (1904) - Das Ohr des Zahnwales, zugleich ein Beitrag zur Theorie der Schalleitung. Eine biologische Studie. Zool. Jahrb. Anat., XIX 189-360, pls. xii, xiii, 23 text-figs. ---- 30. Bogachëv, Vladimir V. (1904) - Les sables miocènes du gouvernement de Stavropol comme l'équivalent du calcaire de Tchokrak.(in Russian and French). Trudy leningrad. Obshch. Estest., XXXV Protokoly 176-192, 301. ---- 31. Bogoliubov, Nikola Nikolaevic (1904) - Materialy po geologii Kaluzhsko gubernii. Trudy Otsenochno-statisticheskogo otdeleniia Kaluzhsko gubernsko zemsko upravy, Kaluga, pt. vol. I 354 pp. ---- '32. Bölsche, Wilhelm (1904) - Die Abstammung des Menschen. ''Kosmos-Bändchen, no. 1. 99 pp., figs. ---- '33. Bolton, Herbert (1904) - The palaeontology of the Lancashire Coal Measures. ''Trans. Manchester geol. Soc., XXVIII 378-420, 578-650, 668-689. ---- '34. Bortolotti, Ciro (1904) - Denti di proboscidati, di rinoceronte e di ippopotamo dell'antica collezione canali in Perugia. ''Riv. ital. Pal., X 83-95, pls. IV-V. ---- '35. Botezat, E. (1904) - Untersuchung über die Hyperplasie an Rehgewihen mit Berücksichtigung der übrigen Cerviden. ''Arch. Entwickl.-mech. Organ., XVIII 593-607, pl. xxxvi. ---- '36. Boule, Marcellin (1904) - Chronologie de la grotte du Prince, près de Menton. ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CXXXVIII 104-106. ---- '37. Boule, Marcellin (1904) - La paléontologie au Muséum et l'oeuvre de M. Albert Gaudry. ''Rev. sci., (Paris) I (5) 676-684. ---- '38. Boule, Marcellin (1904) - Note sur les grottes des Baoussé-Roussé, près de Menton. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France IV (4) 10-13. ---- '39. Boule, Marcellin (1904) - Sur l'âge des squelettes humains des grottes de Menton. ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CXXXVIII 517-518. ---- '40. Boule, Marcellin (1904) - Sur les terrains pliocènes et quaternaires du bassin sous-pyrénéen. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, IV (4) 345-347. ---- '41. Boule, Marcellin & Villeneuve, L. de (1904) - A remarkable ichthyosaurian right anterior paddle. ''Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1904 (1) 424-426, fig. 83. ---- '42. Boule, Marcellin & Villeneuve, L. de (1904) - On the characters and affinities of the Triassic reptile Telerpeton elginense. ''Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1904 (1) 470-481, fig., pls. XXX-XXXII. ---- '43. Boule, Marcellin & Villeneuve, L. de (1904) - Teleostei (Systematic part). ''Cambridge nat. Hist., VII 539-727, figs. 325-440. ---- '44. Boulenger, George Albert (1904) - A remarkable ichthyosaurian right anterior paddle. ''Proc. Zool. Soc. Lond., 1904 424-426, text-fig. 83. ---- '45. Boulenger, George Albert (1904) - A synopsis of the suborders and families of teleostean fishes. ''Ann. Mag. Nat. Hist., 7 161-190. ---- '46. Boulenger, George Albert (1904) - On the characters and affinities of the Triassic reptile Telerpeton elginense. ''Proc. Zool. Soc. Lond., 1904 470-481, pls. xxx-xxxii, 1 text-fig. ---- '47. Boulenger, George Albert (1904) - Teleosti (Systematic part). ''The Cambridge Natural History, VII, 539-727, text-figs. 325-440. ---- '48. Bradley, O. Charnock (1904) - On the trapezium (os multangulum majus) of the horse. ''Proc. Roy. Phys. Soc. Edinb., XVI 9-18, 2 text-figs. ---- '49. Branco, W. (1904) - Fragliche Reste und Fussfährten des tertiären Menschen. ''Zeit. Deutschen Geol. Ges., 56 97-132, 3 figs. ---- '50. Brandt, Karl (1904) - Riesenhafte Schaufler und Riesenhirsche. (Mit Kunstbeilage "Aus vergangener Zeit" und Zeichnungen von Karl Wagner und einer Photographie.) ''Wild und Hund, X 263-265. ---- '51. Bräuhäuser, Manfred (1904) - Die Diluvialbildungen der Kirchheimer Gegend (Württemberg). ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., (Beil.-Bd.) XIX 85-151, 31 figs., pls. VI-IX. ---- '52. Braus, H. (1904) - Tatsächliches aus der Entwickelung des Extremitätenskelettes bei den niedersten Formen. Zugleich ein Beitrag zur Entwickelungsgeschichte des Skelettes der Pinnae und der Visceralbögen. ''Denk. med.-naturw. Ges. Jena, XI (Festschr. 70sten. Geburtst. Ernst Haeckel). ---- '53. Braus, H. (1904) - Tatsächliches aus der Entwickelung des Extremitätenskelettes bei den niedersten Formen. Zugleich ein Beitrag zur Entwickelungsgeschichte des Skelettes der Pinnae und der Visceralbögen. ''Denkschr. med.-naturwiss. Ges. Jena, XI (Festschr. 70st 377-436, 13 figs., pls. XIII, XIV. ---- '54. Brégi (1904) - Présentation d'un os d'aurochs. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Nord, XXXIII 285. ---- '55. Bridge, T.W. (1904) - Fishes (exclusive of the systematic account of the Teleostei). ''Cambridge nat. Hist., VII 139-537, figs. 91-324. ---- '56. Broili, Ferdinand (1904) - Pelycosaurierreste von Texas. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. Geol. Ges., LVI 268-274, pl. xvii, 1 text-fig. ---- '57. Broili, Ferdinand (1904) - Permische Stegocephalen und Reptilien aus Texas. ''Palaeontogr., LI 1-49, 51-120, pls. i-xiii, 5 text-figs. ---- '58. Broili, Ferdinand (1904.) - Stammreptilien. ''Anat. Anz., XXV 577-587, 14 text-figs. ---- '59. Broili, Ferdinand (1904) - Ueber Diacranodus texensis Cope (= ''Didymodus? compressus Cope). Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., Beil.-Bd. XIX 467-484, pls. xxiv, xxv. ---- '60. Broom, Robert (1904) - Note on the manus of Procolophon. ''Rec. Albany Mus., I 88. ---- '61. Broom, Robert (1904) - Notes on two reptilian tarsi in the Albany Museum. ''Rec. Albany Mus., I 177-178. ---- '62. Broom, Robert (1904) - Notice of a new endothiodont genus (''Chelyoposaurus). Rec. Albany Mus., I 184. ---- '63. Broom, Robert (1904) - Notice of a new fossil reptile (Scapanodon duplessisi) from the lower Karroo beds of Prince Albert, Cape Colony. ''Rec. Albany Mus., I 182-183. ---- '64. Broom, Robert (1904) - Observations on the structure of Mesosaurus. ''Trans. S. African philos. Soc., XV 103-112, pl. IX. ---- '65. Broom, Robert (1904) - On a new crocodilian genus (''Notochampsa) from the Upper Stormberg beds of South Africa. Geol. Mag., I (5) 582-584, figs. 1-4. ---- '66. Broom, Robert (1904) - On a new South African labyrinthodont (''Cyclotosaurus albertyni). Rec. Albany Mus., I 178-180. ---- '67. Broom, Robert (1904) - On a new species of ''Oudenodon (O. megalorhinus) from the Gough, S. Africa. Rec. Albany Mus., I 180-181. ---- '68. Broom, Robert (1904) - On a new species of ''Oudenodon (O. trigoniceps). Rec. Albany Mus., I 73-75, pl. IV, fig. 2. ---- '69. Broom, Robert (1904) - On some points in the anatomy of the anomodont skull. ''Rec. Albany Mus., I 75-82, pl. iv. ---- '70. Broom, Robert (1904) - On the occurrence of an opisthocoelian dinosaur (''Algoasaurus bauri) in the Cretaceous beds of South Africa. Geol. Mag., I (5) 445-447, figs. 1-3. ---- '71. Broom, Robert (1904) - On the structure of the theriodont mandible, and on its mode of articulation with the skull. ''Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1904 (1) 490-498, fig., pl. XXXV. ---- '72. Broom, Robert (1904) - On the theriodonts in the Albany Museum. ''Rec. Albany Mus., I 82-87. ---- '73. Broom, Robert (1904) - On two new endothiodont genera, Prodicynodon and Opisthoctenodon. ''Rec. Albany Mus., I 69-73, pl. IV, figs. 1, 3, 4. ---- '74. Broom, Robert (1904) - On two new therocephalian reptiles (Glanosuchus macrops and Pristerognathus baini). ''Trans. S. African philos. Soc., XV 85-88, pl. VI. ---- '75. Broom, Robert (1904) - The origin of the mammalian carpus and tarsus. ''Trans. S. African philos. Soc., XV 89-96, pl. VII. ---- '76. Brown, Arthur Erwin (1904) - Post-glacial nearctic centres of dispersal for reptiles. ''Proc. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila., LVI 464-474. ---- '77. Brown, Arthur Erwin (1904) - The zoology of North American big game. ---- '''78. Brown, Barnum (1904) - Stomach stones and food of plesio saurs. ''Science, (n.s.) XX 184-185. ---- '79. Brown, J.S. (1904) - Mammoth tooth. ''Scient. Amer., XC 119. ---- '80. Brunner, Josef (1904) - The vanishing beaver, the original woodcutter, engineer and irrigator. ''Country Life in America, V 476-481, 523-526, 18 text-figs. ---- '81. Bumüller, Johannes (1904) - Ueber den fossilen Menschen, Neandertalrasse. ''Jahresh. Ver. Naturk. Württemberg, LX pp. CXI-CXII. ---- '82. Buschan, Georg (1904) - Die ltesten Bewohner der Schweiz im Kesslerloch bei Thayngen. ''Umschau, VIII 803-808, 10 figs. ---- - C-0= '1. - D-0= '''1. - E-23= '''1. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1904) - A recent paleontological induction. ''Science, (n.s.) XX 465-466. ---- '2. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1904) - Asterolepid appendages. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., XVIII (4) 141-144. ---- '3. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1904) - Descriptions of Bolca fishes. ''Bull. Mus. comp. Zool., XLVI 1-36, 2 pls. ---- '4. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1904) - Earliest notice of American Proboscidea. ''Science, (n.s.) XX 890. ---- '5. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1904) - Fossil plumage. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXXVIII 669-672, 1 text-fig. ---- '6. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1904) - Jordan on fossil labroid and chaetodont fishes. ''Science, XX 245-246. ---- '7. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1904) - Marginal and ridge scales in Cephalaspis and Drepanaspis. ''Science, (n.s.) XIX 703-704. ---- '8. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1904) - On the dentition of Rhynchodus and other fossil fishes. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXXVIII 295-299, 2 text-figs. ---- '9. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1904) - PiscesMiocene of Maryland. ''Maryland Geol. Surv. Miocene, 71-93, pls. xxviii-xxxii. ---- '10. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1904) - The earliest mention of fossil fishes. ''Science, (n.s.) XX 648-649. ---- '11. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1904) - Upper Devonian fish remains from Colorado. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., 4 253-260, 6 text-figs. ---- '12. Eaton, G.F. (1904) - Characters of Pteranodon (second paper). ''Amer. Jour. Sci., 4 318-320, pls. xix, xx. ---- '13. Eggeling, H. (1904) - Zur Morphologie des Manubrium sterni. ''Denk. med.-naturw. Ges., Jean XI Festschr. 7 59-114, pl. vi, 43 text-figs. ---- '14. Elbert, Johannes (1904) - Ueber die Altersbestimmung menschlicher Reste aus der Ebene des west lischen Beckens. ''Korresp.-Bl. deutsch. Ges. Anthrop., XXXV 106-114. ---- '15. Emerson, Benjamin Kendall & Loomis, F. B. (1904) - On Stegomus longipes, a new reptile from the Triassic sandstones of the Connecticut Valley. ''Amer. Jour. Sci. '',4 377-380, pl. xxii. ---- '''16. Esch, Ernst & Solger, Friedrich & Oppenheim, Paul & Jaekel, Otto (1904) - ''Beiträge zur Geologie von Kamerun. Stuttgart. xiii + 298 pp., 83 figs., 9 pls., panorama, m. ---- '17. Etheridge, Robert Jr. (1904) - A second sauropterygian converted into opal, from the Upper Cretaceous of White Cliffs, New South Wales. ''Rec. Austral. Mus., V 306-316, pls. XLII-XLV. ---- '18. Etheridge, Robert Jr. (1904) - Cretaceous fossils of Natal. Part I--The Umkwelane Hill deposit, Zululand. ''Rep. geol. Surv. Natal, II 71-93, pls. I-III. ---- '19. Evans, Herbert Muir (1904) - A new cestraciont spine from the lower Triassic of Idaho. ''Bull. Dept. Geol. Univ. California, III 397-401, pl. XLVII. ---- '20. Ewart, J. Cossar (1904) - The making of the elephant. ''Proc. Roy. Phys. Soc. Edinb., XV 143-152. ---- '21. Ewart, J. Cossar (1904) - The multiple origin of horses and ponies. ''Nature, LXIX 590-596, 6 text-figs. ---- '22. Ewart, James Cossar (1904) - The making of the elephant. ''Proc. Roy. phys. Soc. Edinburgh, XV 143-152. ---- '23. Ewart, James Cossar (1904) - The multiple origin of horses and ponies. ''Trans. Highland agric. Soc. Scotland, XVI (5) 230-268, figs. 21-45. ---- - F-14= '1. Faas, A. (1904) - Materialien zur Geologie der Terti r-Ablagerungen im Rayon von Kriwoi Rog.(in Russian with German). ''Trudy geol. Kom., (U.S.S.R.) X (2) 139 pp., 2 pls., map. ---- '2. Favre, J.W. (1904) - Sur les fossiles crétacés dans le district de Slaviansserbsk du Gouvernement d'Ekatherinoslaw. ''Obshchestvo ispytalele prirody, Khar'kov, Trudy XXXVIII 89-172, 4 pls. ---- '3. Féaux, Maurice (1904) - Bâtons de commandements. ''Bull. Soc. hist. archéol., Périgord XXXI 34-37. ---- '4. Fisher, Osmond (1904) - ''Elephas meridionalis at Dewlish. Geol. Mag., I (5) 621. ---- '5. Fleischmann, A. (1904) - Historisch-kritische Betrachtungen das Cribrum der Säugetiere. ''Morphol. Jahrb., XXXII 479-504, 5 text-figs. ---- '6. Fortin, Raoul (1904) - ''Elephas primigenius from Alizay, Eure, France. Bull. Soc. Amis Sci. nat. Rouen, XXXIX 133, 190 (1903). ---- '7. Fortin, Raoul (1904) - ''Rhinoceros tichorhinus near Rouen and Elbeuf, France. Bull. Soc. Amis Sci. nat. Rouen, XXXIX 190 (1903). ---- '8. Foureau, F. (1904) - Décoverte de gites fossilifères dans le Djoua, à l'est de Timassânine (Sahara). ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CXXXVIII 1527-1529. ---- '9. Fournier, Grégoire (1904) - Découverte d'un ossement de tortue dans une grotte de la région de la Meuse. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XXXI Bull. 77 (1903-04). ---- '10. Fraas, E. (1904) - Neue Zeuglodonten aus dem unteren Mitteleocän vom Mokattam bei Cairo. ''Geol. Pal. Abh. Jena, X, vi 1-24, pls. i-iii. ---- '11. Fraas, E. (1904) - Vergleichung der amerikanischen und europaischen Juraformation. ''Internat. Amerikanisten-Kongr., Stuttgart 1904 41-45. ---- '12. Fraas, E. (1904) - Weitere Beiträge zur Fauna des Jura von Nordost-Grönland. ''Meddelelser om Grönland, XXIX 277-285, 4 text-figs. ---- '13. Fraas, Eberhard (1904) - Ceratodus priscus E. Fraas aus dem Hauptbuntsandstein. ''Jahresber. Mitt. oberrhein. geol. Ver., XXXVII 30-32, fig. ---- '14. Fraas, Eberhard (1904) - Neue Zeuglodonten aus dem unteren Mitteleocän vom Mokattam bei Cairo. ''- Geol. Pal. Abh., X 1-24, pls. I-III. ''- Geol. Zentralbl., V 374. ---- - G-0= '''1. - H-0= '''1. - I-1= '''1. Imms, A.D. (1904) - Notes on the gill-rakers of the spoonbill sturgeon, Polyodon spathula. ''Proc. Zool. Soc. Lond., 1904 22-35, pl. ii. ---- - J-18= '1. Jaekel, Otto (1904) - Eine neue Darstellung von Ichthyosaurus. ''Zeitsch. deutsch. Geol. Ges., LVI Monatsb., 26-34, 1 text-fig. ---- '2. Jaekel, Otto (1904) - Neue Wirbeltierfunde im Oberdevon von Wildungen. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., LVI Monatsber. 159-164. ---- '3. Jaekel, Otto (1904) - Über die Bildung der ersten Halswirbel und die Wirbelbildung im allgemeinen. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. Geol. Ges., LVI Monatsb., 109-119, 7 text-figs. ---- '4. Jaekel, Otto (1904) - Ueber den Schädelbau der Dicynodonten. ''Sitz.-Ber. Ges. naturf. Freunde Berlin, 1904 172-188, 3 text-figs. ---- '5. Jaekel, Otto (1904) - Ueber ein neues Reptil aus dem Buntsandstein der Eifel. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., LVI Br. Mitt., 90-94. ---- '6. Jaekel, Otto (1904) - ''Ueber einen Torpediniden und andere Fischreste aus dem Tertiär von Kamerun. 287-291, fig. In: E. Esch, F. Solger, P. Oppenheim, and O. Jaekel, Beiträge zur Geologie von Kamerun. Stuttgart. . ---- '7. Jahn, Jaroslav Jilji (1904) - Einige neue Fossilfundorte in der ostböhmischen Kreideformation. ''Jahrb. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, LIV 75-90. ---- '8. Jahn, Jaroslav Jilji (1904) - Ueber das Vorkommen von Bonebed im Turon des östlichen Böhmens. ''Verh. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, 1904 317-322. ---- '9. Janensch, William (1904) - Eine fossile Schlange aus dem Eocän des Monte Bolca. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., LVI Monatsber., 54-56. ---- '10. Janensch, William (1904) - Über den Skeletbau der Glyptodontiden. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. Geol. Ges., LVI Protok., 67-91, 8 text-figs. ---- '11. Jefferson, Thomas (1904) - Writings of Thomas Jefferson. Jefferson as a man of science. Washington, D. C. ''Thomas Jefferson Memorial Assoc., 19 iii-x. ---- '12. Jentzsch, Carl Alfred (1904) - Ein permisches Riesentier aus dem nördlichen Russland. ''Naturwiss. Wochenschr., XIX 635-636, fig. ---- '13. Jordan, David Starr (1904) - Boulenger on the classification of bony fishes. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXXVIII 597-599. ---- '14. Jordan, David Starr (1904) - Letter to C. R. Eastman on Pygaeus, etc. ''Science, (n. s.) XX 245. ---- '15. Jukes-Browne, Alfred John (1904) - The Upper Chalk of England. ''Gen. Mem. geol. Surv. U. K., Cretaceous rocks of Britain III 566 pp., figs. 1-78, pl. IX. ---- '16. Jully, A. & Standing, H. F. (1904) - Les gisements fossilifères d'Ampasambazimba. ''Bull. Acad. malgache, III 87-94. ---- '17. Jully, Antonin (1904) - Communication sur les trente-deux lettres de Chapelier conservées dans les archives de la ville de Port-Louis (Île Maurice). ''Bull. Acad. malgache, III 289-291. ---- '18. Jully, Antonin (1904) - Mission to the Ampasambazimba fossil locality. ''Bull. Acad. malgache, III 190-192. ---- - K-0= '1. ' - L-0= '1. ' - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '''1. - O-0= '''1. - P-0= '''1. - Q-0= '''1. - R-0= '''1. - S-0= '''1. - T-0= '''1. - U-0= '''1. - V-0= '''1. - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-0= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-02-24 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List